ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bounty Hunted
Bounty Hunted is the fifth episode of Jake 13. Plot 'You want to take on FuzzBall? Huh? You wanna take on FuzzBall!?' Jake shouted at a giant man dressed in a gecko costume, they were fighting on the top of a building. He was rolling over the man, squishing him into the ground. 'No body messes with The Gecko-Man!' the man shouted as he raised his arms. He shot goo from his palms. FuzzBall was knocked to the ground by the goo and was stuck. The Gecko-Man started running away. 'Wait, my bags of money!' he said to himself as he began to get some distance from Jake. He ran back and grabbed the bags of money while FuzzBall continued to try to get out. He ran over to FuzzBall, lifted his tail and let out a squeaky "toot." 'Oh man! I'm gonna get pink eye now!' he shouted. The Gecko-Man laughed as he ran off. Robbie jumped onto the roof top and cut FuzzBall free from the goo. 'Did that guy really just fart in your face?' Robbie asked. Jake nodded and Robbie broke down in tears as he laughed. Jake growled and rolled after the guy. He continued to grow larger and larger as he got closer. The man turned to look see if Jake had gotten loose, but there was nothing there. 'Ha, what a loser, getting stuck in my Gecko goop!' He turned around and bumped into something that was giant and furry. He rubbed his head and looked up to see FuzzBall, the size of a bus. 'What the--' he began saying, but FuzzBall exhaled a sleeping gas that shot at The Gecko-Man. He continued blowing out until he was back to his regular size. Then the Rognitrix began beeping and he timed out. 'It's all in a days work' he said, proudly. Then a whole bunch of police ran up onto the top of the building and saw Jake standing beside The Gecko-Man who was out cold. 'What happened here?' They asked puzzled. Jake quickly came up with an excuse. 'I was walking passed the bank when he tried to break in, he ran passed me and I managed to chase him up here and knock him out.' 'Well, good job but next time leave it to the professionals. He could have injured you severely.' 'Trust me, he wouldn't have' Jake said as he raised his hand. He was about to show them the Rognitrix but Robbie ran in and forced Jake down the emergency ladder. 'If they find out you're an alien they will take you in and have you executed!' Robbie shouted after they got a good distance away from the police. 'But, I'm helping?' Jake said sadly. Robbie rubbed Jake's back and they headed home. At their home, their parents were dressed up in fancy clothing and had suitcases. 'Boys, our flight to Hawaii leaves in a few hours and we have to be at the airport. If there are any emergencies, call the numbers we have left for you on the fridge. Don't cause too much trouble. Bye' Charlotte said. Nate and Charlotte walked out and waved and the boys waved back. Just as the door closed the two high fived. 'Oh yeah! Three days home alone!' they cheered. 'We can still hear you!' Nate called into the house. Jake and Robbie walked out to waited with their parents for the cab to arrive. Jake saw it in the distance. He hit Robbie's shoulder. 'How do you say cabs are here?' Jake asked. 'Uhh, Cabine Sono Qui, I think' Robbie replied. 'CABINE SONO QUI! CABINE SONO QUI!' Jake shouted. Nate and Charlotte looked for the cabs. 'You're right. Bye guys' Nate said. The family all hugged. Jake and Robbie waved goodbye as they watched their parents get into the cab and drive off. Inside, Marty was barking nonstop. 'Ugh, we better go check out why Marty is barking' Robbie said, guiding Jake into the house. As soon as Jake stepped into the door he stopped Robbie from pushing him anymore. He quickly ran out of the house and activated the Rognitrix. 'There's something in there' Jake reported. Robbie reached to the sole of his shoe and pulled out a very thin stick, he widened it out and it appeared to be a very sharp knife. He looked at Jake who had just chosen his alien and pressed down on the faceplate. 'Frosty!' he shouted loudly. 'Actually I was going for Swift...' Jake complained. 'No, the watch is helping you, Swift wouldn't have been able to make it through the door. Jake nodded. He opened the door and flew through. The man saw Jake as a floating hat with the Rognitrix. 'Ah, it's you' he said calmly. 'I have just been getting to know this pest' The man said pointing at Marty. 'That's my dog' Jake said angrily. Snow dropped from the hat and he became a snow-man and shot ice at the man. 'Robbie, get Marty away from him.' Robbie ran off to get Marty as Jake shot streams of ice at the man. Then, the man shot fire from the palms in his robot-like suit. 'Okay, so you aren't a man, you're an alien' Frosty established. Frosty shot stream after stream of ice as the alien shot streams of fire to counter the ice. The ice would cause the fire to dissolve but the fire caused the ice to melt. Finally, Frosty created a wall of ice infront of him. The alien shot fire at it. It took atleast a minute to melt, and as it did, Frosty jumped through it. He released his snow-man body and flew at the alien as a hat. Right at the last minute, he recreated his body and tackled the man through the door. Luckily Robbie was there to open the door in time. The alien struggled to get Frosty off of him as they tumbled through their backyard into the pool. Frosty melted instantly but then became a water snow-man. 'Ha!' Jake laughed. The robot shot fire again. Frosty shot a long and powerful stream of water that stopped the fire and made it's way to the alien's robot suit. The suit began rusting and stopped functioning. Then, Frosty became a snow snow-man again and froze the alien's body. He pulled the alien onto the grass and called upon Robbie. 'It's time to explain' Jake said angrily. 'Okay, okay. I am a bounty hunter. An alien wants your Rongotron or whatever it is called and hired five bounty hunters to retrieve it for him. After me, there will be four more coming' the Bounty Hunter explained. 'Well then, we will have to get rid of all of them won't we?' Jake said. He froze the bounty hunter's face and threw him into the ocean. 'Rage can deal with him' Jake said as he walked back inside and pat Marty. The two boys lay on a couple of banana lounges out the front of their houses, sunbaking. 'It's good to get a natural tan' Jake said. Then, the sun disappeared. 'There's another bounty hunter here, isn't there?' Jake asked. Marty was barking again. Jake opened his eyes and saw two bounty hunters standing infront of him and Robbie. 'Jake DeBrino? Wielder of the Rognitrix?' one of them asked. Jake hid the Rognitrix under him and said, 'nope, Jake DeBrino is our next door neighbour.' 'Oh, sorry' the bounty hunter said, and they headed off towards Jake's next door neighbours. Jake activated the Rognitrix with the time that he had bought and transformed into Swift. Robbie quickly put Marty inside and ran to get his swords. The bounty hunters returned looking angry. 'YOU ARE JAKE DeBRINO!' they shouted. Robbie ran back out. 'Robbie, you take the ogre bounty hunter, I will deal with the flying one' Jake instructed. Robbie did as told and began fighting against the dumb bounty hunter who was fat and resembled an ogre. Swift began fighting with an alien that looked like a robotic griffin. He tackled it and threw it around. The alien shot a beam into Swift's face and he accidentally let go. 'NO!' He shouted and it flew around and punched Swift across the face, causing him to plummet to the ground. He managed to keep himself up and flew over to the bird. He grabbed it by it's beak, punched it a few times, very heavily, then threw it to the ground and it crashed. Meanwhile, Robbie was still fighting the Ogre alien. His tried to shove the sword through it's leg but the sword snapped, 'Oh crap!' Swift quickly flew in and punched the ogre. He cut it's arm off and threw it across the ocean. 'Jake, you get really dirty when you turn into Swift...' Robbie said. 'Meh, it's a thing that you can't avoid.' Swift looked over at the bird, it was starting to get up. He flew over to it, ripped off part of it's wing and bashed it some more. 'Quick Robbie. Give me a pen and paper' Jake said. He wrote a note and shoved it into the rip in the bird's wing. He sealed it up. 'I want you to find your boss and give him that note!' Jake said. He bashed the bird a bit more, then lifted it and threw it across the ocean to meet up with his Ogre friend. 'This thing is as much of a curse as it is a gift' Swift said angrily. He walked towards the door. 'Three... Two... One...' he said and the Rognitrix began beeping and flashing red. 'Man, Swift is really dark in the way he fights and thinks...' Jake said, wondering if he could overcome it. 'Those last two bounty hunters better hurry the heck up!' he shouted impatiently. Jake paced the backyard impatiently. Marty was chained up inside but was scratching on the door, he wanted out. Jake heard a roaring, like the noise the Thundorian made the day he first got the Rognitrix. He looked into the distance and saw a cloud carrying a cyclone heading towards him. 'Piece of cake!' Jake said confidently. He activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through the images. 'Swift, Tip Top, Deep Crusher. Oh wait! No, scroll back, I wanted Tip Top!' Jake said desperately. He scrolled the Rognitrixes faceplate backwards and the images changed and Tip Top's picture reappeared. 'Tip Top!' Jake shouted in his squeaky voice. Tip Top rolled around, waiting for the Thundorian to finally reach land. 'Hurry up!' He called out to it. The Thundorian roared and rushed over to him. 'Let's go!' Jake said, ready for battle. Tip Top and the Thundorian began spinning furiously and they tackled eachother. Tip Top went right through the Thundorian, sucking parts of it up as he passed. The Thundorian screamed in agony. Then, Tip Top created small tornadoes that flew around the Thundorian, sucking parts of him up, making the Thundorian smaller and smaller. Finally, Tip Top rolled into the middle of the Thundorian and spun around as fast as he could. As he got faster, he sucked up more of the Thundorian until there was nothing left. 'Huh, piece of cake' he gloated. He looked at the Rognitrix on his chest. 'Seven minutes to spare!' he shouted louder. Then he began dancing around. Robbie faceplamed. Jake sat with his shirt off, trying to tan once again. He was extremely calm. Robbie asked, 'Jake, why are you so calm?' Jake sat up and took off his sun glasses. 'These aliens are getting easier and easier, why should I bother getting all worked up?' he replied. Just then, there was a loud crackling noise. Jake turned and saw shards of ice flying right for his head. 'DUCK!' he shouted to Robbie and the two of them ducked simultaneously. Behind the shards of ice was an alien that stood tall as a humanoid. He was completely made of ice. 'I am here for your Rognitrix' it said, coldly. 'Yeah right. Just like your other four friends, I dealt with them with no hassles. You shouldn't be any different' Jake said, cockily. The ice bounty hunter laughed. Jake realised he was in deep poop. It lowered it's hands to the floor and pushed. Jake felt the ground beneath him rumble and figured out what was going on. 'Robbie, jump backwards!' he shouted. The two backflipped as walls of sharp ice shot out from beneath them. Whilst in midair, Jake scrolled through the Rognitrix. 'Who can I go?' he asked himself nervously. He came across an image that looked like the shadow of a lizard and a volcano on it's back. 'Better than nothing' he said, hoping that this alien would have pyrokinetic abilities. He pressed down on the faceplate and began transforming. Smooth brown skin creeped up from the Rognitrix on Jake's wrist, then it wrinkled and spread over his whole body. His legs shortened causing him to fall forwards. Meanwhile a large lump grew out of his back and his arms shortened. Jake's head grew round and lizard-like. 'Fire Lizard!' Jake shouted. He walked over to the ice alien. It shot ice shards but he shot a breath of fire at it and they melted. Fire Lizard laughed, then jumped and created a large earthquake that only affected the bounty hunter. Fire Lizard continued laughing. The ice bounty hunter ran at Fire Lizard, but before he could get close Fire Lizard shot a ball of flaming rock from the volcano on his back. It smashed into the ice bounty hunter and sent it flying backwards. It began melting on the spot. Fire Lizard's tongue began popping out of his mouth uncontrollably, so he shot that out and it attached onto the ice bounty hunter. Fire Lizard cheered as he began whipping the bounty hunter around. Jake looked down at his Rognitrix, there was a minute left and it already began to glow red. Then it started flashing and beeping. He threw the ice bounty hunter into the ocean and ran over. 'Bye, bounty hunter!' Jake said and he breathed a huge amount of fire onto it. The ice bounty hunter screamed as he melted. Jake timed out and watched as the ice bounty hunter's melted body spread out across the ocean. 'Good work' Robbie said. 'Yeah I know, but that really took a lot out of me' Jake said, panting. Then they heard the phone ring inside and bolted. 'Hello?' Jake said. 'Oh hey mum! What's that? Have we wrecked the house yet?' Jake looked around the house, inside and out. It was a mess. 'No of course not...' Major Events *Jake first transforms into FuzzBall and Fire Lizard Characters *Jake *Robbie *Charlotte (Brief appearance) *Nate (Brief appearance) Villains *The Gecko-Man *Five Bounty Hunters **Fire Bounty Hunter **Ogre Bounty Hunter **Bird Bounty Hunter **Thundorian Bounty Hunter (Deceased) **Ice Bounty Hunter (Deceased) Aliens Used *FuzzBall (Debut; Offscreen transformation) *Frosty (Mistransformation - selected alien was Swift) *Swift *Tip Top *Fire Lizard (Debut) Trivia *It is revealed that Jake and Robbie know how to speak Italian, this is because they are Italian descendants *Jake's families surname is revealed, DeBrino; another Italian trait *The alien who wanted the Rognitrix was actually the alien who possessed Will Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13